The Child Of Rome
by KellyTheDaughterOfAeolus
Summary: Charlotte enters Camp Half-Blood, knowing that she is a daughter of Aeolus. But what happens when something gives her doubts about her true parentage?
1. Capture The Flag With Russell

"What the Hades!?" I said it more of a statement in surprise, not as a question. I looked at my little sister, Amelia. "Why are they wilting?" Amelia shrugged. "I don't know. Persephone is still alive... I'm pretty sure." I put on a scared expression. "You're pretty sure?" Amelia put her hand up and shook it weird, which meant she was iffy-taffy on her thought. I then let out a worried sigh. "Thanks for the help, Lia" I say, using her nickname. With that, I grab my bag and head across the strawberry field from our mini cabin. You see, I'm a demigod. I go to Camp Half-Blood during the summer, a camp for kids who are half god, half human. I live in a cabin across from our strawberry field, which is because me and me little sister Amelia are the only roman demigods there. Our parent is Aeolus, the god of the north wind and the lord over all the winds. He's also the godly meteorologist, so that's why we have to go film his morning show. Every freaking morning at 6 am, and then at 6:12 am, and then at 6:24 am ... Basically every 12 minutes until 7. Anyway, as I walk into Camp Half-Blood, this stupid kid walks over to me. He thinks I like him, but I don't. Anticipating his arrival, I rolled my eyes when he walks up to me. He puts on a flirty smile. "Hey Charlotte. Wanna hang later?" I put on a fake smile. "Sorry, I have to babysit Amelia." I drop my smile and walk away. He follows me. He puts his hand on my shoulder, so I concentrate, and pretty soon a gust of wind knocks him in the ground. "Bye Bye Russell!" I scoff then walk over to Chiron, our camp director. "Hi." I sit down on the bench and grab an apple. "Is Maria here yet?" Chiron shook his head no. "She's still asleep." I sigh. "Thanks Chiron." My black converse crunches the ground as I walk over to the Aphrodite cabin. Your probably thinking, "Your best friends a daughter of Aphrodite? Cool!" Ahaha, no. Every time we try to talk she's always fixing her makeup, or staring at her nails. Yeah, that's cool. I enter the cabin, to find Maria still sleeping, her cabin mates all fixing makeup or picking their wardrobe for the day. I contemplated how to wake her up, and finally found an answer. I concentrated on winds picking her up and, sure enough, she was floating on what looked like a mini tornado. I smiled, and released the winds when she was on top of the trash can. She fell with a thump, on the glittery red trash can. She groggily woke up, rubbing her eyes. She didn't realize where she was, until she felt something sticky on her hand. "What is this?" she murmured questioningly. She looked on her hand and saw a half full lip-gloss tube. She glared at me, and I just smiled and said "Wake up sunshine!" She growled, and I burst out the door. She charged after me, and she's a REALLY fast runner. Fortunately, I jump high. Unfortunately, she grabbed my legs and pulled me down. I did a face-plant in the dirt, and she stood over me. "CHARLOTTE!" Maria growled. I nervously smiled "Hey Maria..." The angry daughter if the love goddess stamped her foot. "What was that for?" Maria exclaimed angrily. I weakly smiled. "I missed you?" She scoffed. "As if." Luckily, my best friend doesn't take things to seriously. Why do you think we are so close? With all the trouble I get her and me in, I'm grateful she doesn't hold grudges. I turned to face Maria, and I put my hand up for assistance. She grabbed it, and I stood up from the barren, dirt covered ground. I was brushing the dirt off of my body when Maria squealed "Eeekk!"

I rolled my eyes like "What?" She started hyperventilating "We have capture the flag tonight!" My eyes lit up in excitement. She looked at me like I had corn growing out of my ears. "What? What is wrong with liking camp games?" She scoffed (because scoffing is her favorite thing to do) "You LIKE capture the flag?!" She screeched unbelieving. I rolled my eyes (because, you probably noticed, rolling my eyes is my favorite thing to do) "Yes, I do. Being a child of a Roman god in a Greek camp is dangerous. I need all the training I can get." I responded defensively. I already got outcasted enough because of my parents, and I wanted it to stop there. Maria shook her head in disbelief again. "Whatever" she grumbled. I smiled "Come on, it's breakfast time." She looked at me in horror. "I can't go looking like this!" I looked at her pajamas. The top was incredibly beautiful because of a pink silk floral print. The bottom was silvery green yoga pants. She was wearing slippers that looked like flats. "Those are your PJ's?" She nodded her head. "Can you believe it?! They are so ugly!" I smiled "Whatever, I'll meet you at the pavilion" You see, they didn't really have a table for me, but I was claimed. In that case, I got to live in my own small little cabin with Amelia and sit wherever I wanted. Which was usually at the Aphrodite table, but sometimes I sat with the Athena table. That's where Amelia sat. I don't know why, but I think Lia might have a boyfriend in that cabin. She was only 10 though... I can't complain though. I'm 12 and I have a crush. Shh, Maria doesn't know. Amelia might feel lonely, so I decided to sit over at the Athena cabin table. I walk over there, and sit next to Amelia (who was sitting next to a boy on the opposite side... hmmmm...) when I finally sit there, the Athena kids all look at me. I glance at them "Hi...?" The head of the cabin, Annabeth, smiled at me "Hey Charlotte! Since we had the cleanest cabin, we get to choose the teams!" Her smile dropped. "You're on our team." She says in a serious tone. I nudge Amelia thrice to let her know that the plan goes into action. I shrug "Okay." A boy nudged Annabeth "Told you she would go on the team." I quickly turned away from the boy that was talking to Annabeth. I hiss at Amelia. "Amelia! Did you see that boys face?!" She turns to look at me. "What?" I twist her head to the boys face. She rolled her eyes (it runs in the family) then looked at him. She was so scared; she dropped her glass, which made a huge shatter. She got up and ran away to our cabin. I fake smile at the Athena cabin. "She has mental issues..." I quickly get up and follow Amelia. When I finally arrive, I find Amelia sitting on her bed smiling. I laugh. "Good job Lia." She smiles wider. "Thanks!" You see, the Athena cabin always picks us for capture the flag. We started getting bored of the same old team, so we made a plan. If they thought Amelia was scared of an Athena kid, they know I would refuse to do anything for them. And I was right. I heard a knock on our door, and I opened it. It was the kid that 'scared' Amelia. When I opened the door, Amelia shrieked and buried her face into the pillow. I bit my lip to stop from laughing. The Athena boy started to speak. "We have decided that we have unfairly forced you to be on our team. We allow you to be on the other team" The boy said. I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time that day. "You allow? You don't own us." And with that, I slammed the door in his face. I turned and opened my mouth to speak, when there was another knock on the door. I threw my head back. "Ugh!" I exclaimed in frustration. I opened the door, saw Russell, and immediately stomped my foot. "What?!" He smirked. "I thought we could babysit Amelia together! That way, you won't be lonely!" I sighed. "Fine, if Amelia will let you, it's cool with me." I turned to Amelia. "Amelia, do you want Russell to help me babysit you?" I said it in a way and slightly nodded my head no so hopefully Amelia would get the message. But she didn't, so apparently 10 year olds don't take hints. She shrugged. "Sure. It's not like your actually babysitting me. I am 10 you know." I resisted pouting and muttered "Of course I know your only 10, how could anyone forget?" I put on a fake smile, and turned to Russell. "I guess it's settled! Meet me here at 7 tonight." He frowned. "But that's when capture the flag is." I nodded "She hates capture the flag. That's why I'm babysitting her." I hoped this lie would make Russell change his mind, but it didn't. He just smiled brightly. "Yeah! We could skip capture the flag!" I weakly smiled. "Yay..." I ushered Russell out the door, and slammed it in his face. "Lia!" She turned to look at me "What?" I huffed, not rolling my eyes for once. "Why did you say he could help me babysit you?!" She shrugged her shoulders. "His younger cabin mate is cute. He follows Russell everywhere, so he might come tonight." I sighed "Yeah, Grant is pretty adorable." You see, there are three guys at camp that every girl wants to date, including me. Percy, yes, the Percy, hero of Olympus, ( who is dating Annabeth and loves it, so fat chance dating him ),the freaky emo kid Nico, the son of Hades. Apparently people like 14 year old, weird emo kids. And then there's Grant. He's probably the cutest one there, even though he's like, 9. He's the entire single digit age heartthrob. I don't know how he got his looks, since he's a son of Demeter, and not Aphrodite. Even though he's nine, he's my favorite of the three boys. I was thinking about all of this, when Maria barged in through the door "Hey Chiquita." That's the nickname for me, because apparently I am a chicken, as in a scared cat. Am I? No way. I have no idea how she got that idea. "Chiquita, breakfast is about to begin." Maria says. Oh yeah, in all this commotion, I forgot that breakfast is still there. "Kay, I'm coming." I turn to Amelia. "Come in Lia." She nods, and hops out of bed. We all walk to the dining pavilion, and I see that breakfast already started." rap." I run to the breakfast line, but I'm too late. Every other camper is in front of me. I roll my eyes. "Stupid Russell got me late!" By the time I got to the food, most of it was gone. Ugh. I'll skip breakfast. "Maria, I'm going to go get some extra training." Maria looked at me in disgust. "Training! Gross. You get all sweaty and disgusting. Then you have to take a shower and reapply your makeup. Your so weird, Charlotte." And with that, she went and sat at her table. I shrugged. "See you later Lia." She nodded"Mhmhm." I don't think she really heard what I said. Whatever. I left the dining pavilion, and headed over to the rock wall that spouts fire. I really have no idea how this helps us from monsters, but I decided it might be fun. Dangerous, but fun. I started climbing up the wall. And then I heard a beeping sound. I groaned. That's the warning they give you to let you know in 5 seconds, lava will start spouting out. And I was only 3/4 of the way there. Great. I climbed as fast as I could, but it wasn't fast enough. Lava spouted out from the wall and a stream if lava came right at me. I didn't notice, and it hit me right on the shoulder. This caught me off guard, causing me to lose my balance, and I plummeted straight to the ground. Ugh. Great. I'm too young to die. Poop, I never had my first date. I wonder what Amelia will do with out me. All these thoughts were running through my head as I was falling to my doom. I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for the hard ground for almost half a minute, when I realized I wasn't getting anywhere. I opened my eyes, and saw nothing. That was the problem. I was floating, in a pitch black, dark room. At first I was too scared to move, so I didn't. But after another minute, I sighed ``This is ridiculous.`` I moved my arms to see if it was like outer space or something so I could float while moving around. Sadly, that was not the case. As soon as I moved my arm, I started falling again. It only took about three seconds, before I fell flat on my face on cold, marble floors. I groaned, and looked up. Standing there, was a person that I knew, and was frightened to see. I gulped, and stood up, I bowed down, in honor. ``Queen Persephone``


	2. The Creepy Rose

**AU: Just So You Know, This Takes Place After The Mark Of Athena, but before the House Of Hades**

This was like, the coolest thing that has ever happened to me. Meeting a Goddess?! That was, like, a once in a lifetime opportunity. Especially if most demigods only live to be around 25 years of age. {{ I know, sad, right?}} I was brought back to reality {{A really Strange Reality}} when Persephone twirled around and started walking away "Charlotte." She said, in a gentle voice. "Follow me." She started walking quickly. Not wanting to defy a queen's order, I followed her. I was scared of what she would do to me if I didn't obey. When I arrived, I was star struck. In front of me was a hole. In the hole, was a small pink rose. But that's not the weird part. The stem was dead black, and the ground around it was curling up blue smoke. It smelled like dead fish and a bunch of other crap. No, not _that_ type of crap. Anyways, I stood there looking at this weird flower, It must have been magic or something, because I had the urge to just drop down and fall asleep. I was starting to fall when I felt Persephone's cold hand on my shoulder. "Charlotte, both of our worlds are in danger. You must stay alert. I will fetch for you again, but I won't be as…well." Persephone warned. I gulped a little afraid "Well? What does that mean? Will you be sick or something?" She ignored my question. She waved her hand, and a rose petal appeared. "Step on it. It will take you back to CampHalf Blood. And be Careful." I rolled my eyes. I heard it enough from Chiron, and now from a goddess? Whatever. "Okay…Bye!" I said cheerfully. I stepped on the rose, and was carried to the world Above.

**AU: Sorry for the REALLY Short Chapter. I wanted her and Persophone's conversation in the underworld to be separate from the rest…I'll have the next chapter up in about three days.**


End file.
